Usuario discusión:Miketoreno666
-- 19:55 22 oct 2008 (UTC) Respuesta... Tutor vi en la pagina... que kieres un tutor?? que te parece si si soi tu tutor???-- 19:09 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Respuesta si quiero, no molesta nada. -- 19:38 23 nov 2008 ok...las clases son a la hora q puedas en el msn ya tienes mi correo justin5-music@hot.... bla bla!! ok !!-- 23:05 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Premio Toma, te lo mereces.-- 18:35 11 dic 2008 (UTC) Deja Vu Hola mike soy Ricardodiaz, solo queria decirte que estube leyendo tu pagina y los deja vus se creean por un recuerdo que nunca sucedio o que lo acimilas con alguno parecido, entra en esta Pagina que habla de ello. Ricardodiaz 22:48 26 feb 2009 (UTC) ... -- Hola, En realidad el mensaje era para hacerme un amiguito nuevo :) lo que te decia esque en tu pag de usuario pones "Algunas veces tengo deja vus cuando juego GTA" y te pase la pagina si te interesaba, bueno atte hahahaha Respuesta NO' Ya se hablo acerca del proyecto vehículo destacado y se dijo que no, aparte de que ya se creo el proyecto historia destacada, que aun no se ha puesto en la portada por falta de espacio y otro art mas, NO. Hablando de tu firma pon esto en "tus preferecias" en la seccion "apodo para firmas" marca el recuadrito justo debajo que dice "firma sin enlace automatico" y grabas, ahora solo presiona el boton para firmar una vez y aparecera tu firma y la fecha y hora. Si no quieres que se vea el código de tu firma crea la pagina Usuario:Miketoreno666/Firma 2 y pon en la misma, y en tus preferencias pon en la misma seccion y marcas el recuadrito de abajo. Saludos -- 23:57 28 feb 2009 (UTC) Premio Felicidades . -- 00:07 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Gracias (me atrase porque estaba en mi colegio o escuela, xd) ... -- 21:44 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Request He estado revisando las últimas solicitudes de nuevos wikis. ¿Miketoreno666, por qué has solicitado tener 4 comunidades de GTA, si ya existe esta?. (La última que has pedido de Gun and Roses tiene más posibilidades de ser aceptada que las otras, aunque existe uno genérico de música...)--Bola (discusión) 11:08 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Ediciones Podrías dejar de hacer ediciones para poner un enlace o para poner errores ortograficos. Ejem: En "Phnom Penh'86" cambias "fue" por "a ido" la "A" lleva "h" al principio y "hido" esta mal es "ido", si no sabes lo que estas escribiendo no pongas nada. Y una edicion para añadir un enlace no tiene mucho sentido, yo antes lo hacia y me dijeron que estaba mal, pero conozco a alguien que hacia simultáneamente ese tipo de ediciones y ya no esta aqui, espero y no tomes su camino. Un saludo -- 20:56 15 abr 2009 (UTC)-- 20:56 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Si lo mantendré en cuenta y te haré caso... -- 20:59 15 abr 2009 (UTC) :Eso si no te digo que no edites, solo te digo que tus ediciones traten de aportar mas ya que así no aportan mucha información. Otra cosa, Cuando añadas una imagen en una galería solo se pone el nombre de la imagen y un comentario, no el thumb, el right o left y el tamaño. *Asi: Imagen:Voodoo Jam.jpg|Un Voodoo modificado en Grand Theft Auto IV. . Espero y hayas entendido. Saludos -- 21:04 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, pero algunas veces se me olvida poner el modo previsualización -- 21:07 15 abr 2009 (UTC) :OK. No hay problema, todos cometemos errores, con el paso del tiempo aprenderás. -- 21:09 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola Oye gracias por lo de mi historia jjjjj no crei que tuviera exito. La verdad desde el principio pense que seria un asco pero vi que no jjjjj ya tengo varias felicitaciones y con eso me hes suficiente para mi jjjjj bueno de la manera mas cordial me despido BYE --TOTO.INC 03:22 6 may 2009 (UTC) Jajaja.. de nada -- 20:32 6 may 2009 (UTC) Hola hey, que onda hermano, oye estaba viendo tu página de usuario y esta genial. Es genial que tengas un PSP porque yo tambien lo tengo! xD Y es genial tambien que vivas en Chile, yo quiero ir a Chile alguna vez en la vida, me gusta como hablan alla podrias pasarme tu correo? Usuario: ViceCityFan 14 05 09 19:43 GMT JJJAAA es mariopuzzo@hotmail.com (yo soy gran fanatico del padrino) -- 00:49 15 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, yo tambien soy chileno, de santiago, estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude para hacer misiones secundarias de LCS si te interesa dimelo en mi pagina de discucion y me dejas tu msn Esa es la mas completa Esa es la que esta mejor hecha de las misiones secundarias, de todas maneras gracias--JonyAlbo 18:41 31 may 2009 (UTC) De lo que veo de tu firma, eres del colo colo -- 18:45 31 may 2009 (UTC) GTAIVish UNETE A MI WIKI Y CONTRIBUYE ENTRA AQUI http://es.wildfuture.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Future_Wik ... -- 01:38 12 sep 2009 (UTC) Concurso Felicitaciones . 02:09 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias... -- 21:17 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Cumpleaños ¡Mirá que suerte!Esto nunca me habia pasado.--Smoke1996 22:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) JAJAJAJA, si a mi tambien. -- 22:12 26 sep 2009 (UTC) tienes gta vcs tienes gta vcs Si... PD: Firma tus comentarios -- 21:51 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Wiki Hola, Miketoreno666 son Don Morsa de wiki italiana, me di cuenta de que usted ha hecho algunas contribuciones bueno, voy a arreglar el sitio italiano es abandonado, yo sería feliz si alguien me podría ayudar. Saludos desde Don Tricheco 12:42 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Si te podria ayudar. -- 22:58 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Now you are admin of the italian Wiki, compliments! --Don Tricheco 13:20 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo-Yo Hola Mike, ví que pusiste en el artículo Yo-Yo la propuesta de borrado. Pues debes borrarlo no más, el artículo no es relacionado con la wiki y no más tiene 4 letras ¬¬'-- . 15:40 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero no soy admin. y no tengo esa abilidad de ¨borrar articulos¨. -- 15:43 12 ene 2010 (UTC) entonces debes decirlea algun admin. para que lo borre -- . 15:51 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno.-- 15:53 12 ene 2010 (UTC) STOP Veo que estás poniendo la Categoría:Personajes a algunos artículos. Te aviso que ésto no es necesario, ya que ésa categoría no es para éso, porque si no, tendríamos que poner la categoreía a TODOS los personajes de cada entrega. Ésa categoría en particular es para poner personajes en general y que aparecen varias entregas (peatones, protagonistas, niños, novias, antagoniostas, etc) u otros artículos nombrando un listado de los personajes de cada juego.-- . 16:07 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya, perdon. -- 16:09 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Mike Hola, Como Has Estado, Soy Yo El Daniel Ya Me Registre Wena xDDD Wena Daniel.. PD: Firma tus comentarios. -- 15:22 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Nos gusta la misma banda -- 19:03 18 jul 2010 (UTC) JJAJAJAJA que curioso xD. cual es tu cancion favorita? -- 22:31 18 jul 2010 (UTC) :Paradise City-- 14:27 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :Y el mio es Estranged. -- 19:57 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Esa también es buena. Si quieres charlar, tienes mi dirección de msn en mi página-- 20:44 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, y tu tienes el mio en mi pagina. -- 20:58 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Agregado :P-- 23:01 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Y aceptado -- 14:10 20 jul 2010 (UTC) hola! gracias por añadir categorías, todavía no habia probado hacerlo aunque tengo alguna ideo de como..pero ihual gracias. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:31 19 jul 2010 (UTC) De nada... -- 01:43 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Categorías generales En muchas de tus recientes ediciones veo que pones categorías, pero casi siempre pones categorías generales. Las categorías generales la mayoría de veces sirven sólo para encerrar subcategorías o categorías más específicas. Por ejemplo, una categoría general es "Armas", y una particular sería "Escopetas". Así que si a la Escopeta recortada le añades la categoría Armas, la categoría Escopetas se inutiliza. Y es peor ponerle las dos categorías a un arma. Por eso se queda solamente con su categoría más particular, la de Escopetas.-- 03:56 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Previsualiza, amigo Amigo, toda la Wiki Actividad la llevas tu solo con tus historias y debes previsualizar antes de guardas para que veas como quedarán las cosas. Es un consejo saludos. Bueno, gracias!... -- 17:02 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias por crear la categoría. Hola Miketoreno666, gracias por incluir Signal Failure y & Down a la categoria de las canciones de Electro-Choc, saludos, OscarSTALKER. De nada Oscar!!!! -- 19:06 14 sep 2011 (UTC)